


真实（原文为法语）

by LolaFan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaFan/pseuds/LolaFan
Summary: 摘要：Steve热爱他的工作，爱博物馆的夜晚。他爱艺术。他爱博物馆里不存在的时间感。以及他爱他。





	真实（原文为法语）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Réel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264225) by [hopxfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully). 



> 这是@hopxfully的一篇很唯美的作品，谢谢她给我授权翻译！  
> 这里面有一些《博物馆奇妙夜》的背景作为铺垫，而结局则真的是如画一般。  
> 画可能是假，人可能是假，但唯独感情绝对是真。

作者的话：

这个故事发生在卢浮宫，除了Benny Andrews的一副画（《熊坐在树下了吗？》），其他的艺术品都能在那里找到。

 

摘要：

Steve热爱他的工作，爱博物馆的夜晚。

他爱艺术。

他爱博物馆里不存在的时间感。

以及他爱他。

正文：

博物馆里的时间褪了色。这里没有钟表，没有秒，没有分，也没有小时。

这里只有艺术。

纯粹的艺术。

通往四面八方。

 

正因如此，Steve十分热爱他的工作。

正因如此，也因为他——那个画中的男人。

 

那个总是出神的男人似乎害怕他自己，而且总是把他的金属手臂藏在身后，即便如此，那只手还是让人无法忽视。

 

晚上的博物馆简直一团糟。那些艺术品得了生命活过来，便将走廊当做舞台前沿，一股脑的鱼贯而出。

_**但他却从来不动** 。_

 

当雕塑伸展开手脚，人物从画框中跳脱出来，动物四处奔跑， _ **他却没有动**_ 。

 

他一直保持着他僵硬的姿势，虽然他被高科技装备裹的肩头因重量着而略塌。他的目光死死地盯着一个点，就好像他想忘记了什么刚刚才想起，却令他痛苦不堪的东西。

 

Steve看到了他的消沉，他的忧伤，他的沮丧。

而他无法避免的被他吸引。

 

他留了一头长发和浓密的胡须。

他左肩上的伤疤和他同仿生手臂相连的皮肤都在无声的恳求Steve爱抚他们。而那张微微张开的嘴则让Steve感到口舌发干。

 

妈的！这他妈的 **可是** 幅艺术品。

Steve可以肯定这一点，他可以用地狱之火燃烧自己来证明。

 

“嘿，朋友，我想蒙娜丽莎跑了。”Sam，一个从Benny Andrews画中跑出来的人。他已经同Rogers发展出了相当深厚的友谊，他正催促着Steve去寻找艺术史中最重要的人物之一。

 

Steve冲他挤出一个笑。《蒙娜丽莎》总是在让他头疼。

该死。

 

她究竟 **为什么** 要逃跑，整个博物馆都心知肚明。但这并不意味着Steve已经习以为常，不会恐慌了。

她爱上了Eugène Delacroix《自由引导人民》中那个自由化身的女人。

 

Steve当然是支持她们的，但是该死的，留个字条说清去处能花多少时间？也好让他不至于翻遍整个博物馆。

 

操他的。

 

Steve在路上碰到了《萨摩色雷斯的胜利女神》（他爱这个雕塑，同米开朗琪罗的大卫并列为他的最爱）。她正追着米洛斯的维纳斯往楼梯下跑。维纳斯的希顿*已经被撕裂了，她借鉴了外袍把它改成了丘尼卡*围在胯部，轻披在乳房上。

 

胜利女神更高一些，大概高出个六七十厘米。但是维纳斯跑的更快，她就在柱子间跑来跑去，躲避着她小姐妹的追捕。

Steve叹了口气，对这两个最古老的雕塑的行为感到有些愤慨。她们可是希腊后期的，她们应该最稳重才对。

 

他匆匆赶到蒙娜丽莎画作的展区，然后深深叹了口气。他始终没法相信这女人究竟是怎么摆脱这个被上了锁的玻璃画框的。

 

Steve转过头，从口袋里掏出手电筒。

是Sam。他气喘吁吁的跑到Steve身边，鼓励的轻轻推了推他。

 

在他寻找的路上，他碰到了雅克·路易·达维特的《贺拉斯兄弟的誓言》，那里面三兄弟正挥舞着长剑，对面是古里亚斯三兄弟，也是他们的妹夫。

每天晚上，这个场景都会在走廊里重复上演，尽管Steve知道这是一场永远不会发生的战争。因为当清晨到到来，他们将再次于画布中静止。

 

Sam和Steve决定迅速离开，他们可不想干涉家庭冲突。然后他们在寻找途中又碰到了Tony和Bruce，两个海难中的幸存者——来自泰奥多尔·籍里柯《梅杜萨之筏》的求救。

 

“我们可怜的老朋友Leo一定会觉得很悲惨，看着自己伟大的作品每天都越发远离他那个时代的模样。”Tony挑起眉毛，嘲讽道。

 

“达芬奇将她描绘成Francesco Bartolomeo de Giocondo的妻子，事实上，她叫做丽莎·格拉迪尼。 而这个蒙娜又是和那女人截然不同的人，她有权利为几乎已成为她生命挚爱的人而战。但我觉得已经因变老了，何况她还让我提前长出了白发。”Steve回答，尽管博物馆的灯都亮着，他仍然用手电筒照看了每个角落。

 

“我讨厌你变聪明的这些时刻。”Tony嘟囔着，稍微走远了点去询问路易十四是否见过维纳斯。国王正维持着他庄严的姿势，整晚都没离开过他的肖像。

 

“我的地位不允许我把宝贵的时间浪费在淫荡、堕落的女人身上，那些女人只会穿着短裙，把乳房暴露在空气中，四处乱跑。请您去找个乞丐吧，只要几枚硬币，他就会告诉您您想知道的一切。”

 

当Tony气急败坏地踏着步子回来时，Sam用尽全力才没笑出来。

 

“无礼的混蛋，白痴。总是带着那股子贵族的气味，就好像和我们呼吸相同的氧气都是个力气活，而他这么做的唯一目的还是出于慈善心。总有一天，我会把那个狗屎权杖从他手里夺下来然后给他塞上两个甜饼。这样他就知道如何尊重他人了。嘿，你难道不生气吗，倒霉蛋？我们不是他的子民。我不是他的子民。他再敢用这种操蛋的语气跟我说话，我就…”

 

“Tony。”Bruce把手放在他肩膀上，藏起一个微笑，因为他猜到Tony马上就要脱口而出些什么胡言乱语了。Tony在Bruce的触碰下放松了姿势，摇了摇头继续执行前进。

 

几分钟后，胜利女神差点撞倒Bruce。为了不让自己扑上去毁了雕塑，Bruce不得不抱住了她。

 

“你甚至连抚摸她的念头都不敢有。”Steve半是认真半是开玩笑的说。“她是古代最具代表性的形象之一，她的纪念意义以及她立于船头这个事实给了我们去了解当时历史的机会。它象征着胜利，也记录着一场海战，罗得斯人战胜了叙利亚的安提欧克斯三世。”

 

“伙计，你太扫兴了。”Tony发出嘘声，放慢了脚步。

 

然而Sam和Bruce则对Steve给出的这些关于作品的小细节十分感兴趣。

 

“关于《梅杜萨之筏》你都知道些什么？”Bruce好奇地问道。作为一个角色，并不会让他对那些 _ **真实的幸存者**_ 无动于衷。他想知道那段历史。

 

1816年，法国政府的巡洋舰梅杜萨号将150名乘客运往塞内加尔，却在非洲海岸沉没，15名幸存者被命运抛弃了整整两周。后来其中两名幸存者讲述了这个故事，Alexandre Corréad 和外科医生Henry Savigny。故事中幸存者们吃同伴这个事实震惊了整个社会，而籍里柯想要将这场灾难在大画布上描绘出来。这幅画的尺寸为4.91X7.16米，作者选择了漂流者们看到一艘三桅船的那一刻，而实际上这艘船从未出现援救他们。对于画中人表情的描述是非凡的，那么多张面庞，从希望到绝望，从垂死挣扎到死亡降临的那一瞬间。据说，这场灾难是因为一名25岁缺乏实操能力的Chaumareix伯爵造成的。

 

Sam彻底被如此大的信息量压倒了，Steve讲到一半时他嘟囔着“等我们重新走到那幅画，Bruce提醒我去给Alex和Henry一个拥抱，可以吗？”

 

Steve开始感到疲惫，这是博物馆里时间在流逝的唯一证明。

 

一副青年的画像从Steve脑海中一闪而过，迫使他自己清醒了过来。他必须找到蒙娜丽莎，然后他才能去看那男子。

 

他想找到和他说话的勇气。

 

“她们在那儿！”Sam指着楼梯间喊道，那顶部正是萨摩色雷斯的胜利女神所在的石墩。

 

Steve看着那两个女人。她们一边接吻，蒙娜丽莎一边用赤裸的双乳摩擦着自由女神，就好像那里面烧着火。

 

Steve翻了个白眼，上前拉开了两人。

 

“总是这么大张旗鼓。”Steve抱怨着，严厉的看着她们。“我接受公开秀恩爱，但是你们得知道，我不会允许你们在这儿的任何一个角落做爱。那超出了我的极限。”

 

蒙娜丽莎咯咯地笑了起来，并没有道歉。她快速的吻了下自由女神，跑上了楼梯回到她自己的画中。

“我希望有一天你能学会控制自己！”Steve喊道，即使他知道蒙娜丽莎会直接忽视他， _ **一如既往的**_ 。

 

“对不起，头儿。你知道我们不想的，我们不想让你困扰的。我们只是在维护自己享受幸福、自由和永恒的权利。”自由女神看着Steve，语气坚定而有力。

 

“我知道，自由。我只是希望你们能再稳重一点。大家不需要通过观看你们的性行为，来知道你们的幸福、自由和永恒。”

 

“我相信你知道我祖国的座右铭，’自由，平等，博爱’，而我就是第一个词的化身。你可以在我的画中看到，我带领我的人民参与了一场不分阶级的战争。农民、工人、资产阶级，所有人都高举着象征团结的拳头。我们为革命而奋斗，为自由而努力。当你像我一样，只是画布上一副简单画作时，你就会理解我不能在战争时支持自己人民的感受。我在用我的方式去表明我不会停止战斗—即使出于完全不同的缘由—那就是让我更加人性化，是表明我对另一个女人的爱。还有是什么比这更好的自由？还有什么是比这更好的革命？”

 

Steve冲她笑着，无声的告诉她，他有多为她骄傲以及她一直做得多好。

 

“我会带着我的国旗回到我的画里，但别指望明天不会发生相同的事，头儿。”她语气中的嘲弄几乎让Steve笑了起来。

 

“等哪天你不再让我担心了，那我才真是要担心了。”Steve回复道。

 

Tony看着张着嘴说不出话的自由女神走远了。

 

“这女人！”Tony惊讶的喊道。

 

“告诉我们她的画的故事，Steve！”Sam问道。

 

Steve点点头，叫他们安静的跟着他。

他还是要尝试和画中的年轻男子交谈。

 

不达到目的，他今晚不会离开。

 

“画布上描绘的是1830年7月最著名的三天之一，巴黎的人民从路障上起义，反对查理十世的专制。换言之，那个人想要压制新闻自由。革命团结了所有社会阶级的公民，以对抗压迫。没有一往无前的领导者，所以画家Delacroix创造了自由女神。她手上拿着法国的三色旗，作为人民起义的象征和指导。”

 

Steve到达目的地时，深深地吸了口气，温和的将他的朋友们送回各自的画中休息。

 

Steve感觉自己越来越困，但他还是走向了那个长发年轻男子，冲他虚弱地笑着。

那双始终死盯着对面墙上某个定点的蓝眼睛转到了Steve身上，并仔细打量着他。

 

一开始的几分钟里，两个人谁也没说话。他们只是单纯的互相打量着对方。他们互相研究，互相观察， _ **互相钦慕**_ 。

 

Bucky从未感受过这种一见钟情的吸引力。事实上，他什么都没感受过，因为他一直强迫自己不要离开他的位置。

当博物馆的人群醒来时，他唯一的动作就是将他的金属手臂藏在背后。除此之外， **他一动不动。**

 

他眨了眨眼，用视线勾勒着对面金发人的轮廓。当Steve的瞳孔随着他咬紧下唇而放大时，Bucky嘴角露出一个小小的微信。

 

Bucky一直不认为自己有魅力，但他觉得如果是像Steve这样的男人，用这种眼神看着他，那么他应该还蛮不错的。

 

Steve清了清喉咙，眼睛顺着Bucky的视线回望进他的眼睛，然后开始介绍自己。

 

“我是Steve Rogers，这里的保安。我…”

 

Steve沉默了，他不知道还能说什么。

 

“James Buchanan Barnes，但是你可以叫我Bucky。”他的声音，上帝啊，他的声音。

 

Steve确信没有任何东西，或者任何人，可以像他那样将声音衔接在一起。

Steve觉得一阵晕眩。

 

当男人从画中走出来，站到他对面时，Steve感觉自己下腹的压力更重了。

他们几乎一样高，Steve直觉—不他知道—他只要伸出手，就能碰触到他身上的伤疤；他直觉—不他知道—只要稍微倾斜一下，他的嘴唇就能碰到眼前人的皮肤；而且…

 

操。

 

Bucky眨眨眼，伸手揉了揉自己的头发，看上去是想整理它，却弄得更乱了。

 

“我几乎了解这个博物馆里每一幅画和和每一件雕塑。我熟悉卢浮宫的每个角落，就好像是我自己设计了它，但是这里始终有一些东西是超出我和我认知的。你猜猜那是什么？”

 

Bucky笑了，他不习惯这样，他还是试了试。

 

“神秘。”这是他唯一的回答。

 

“甚至没有人知道你的作者是谁。没有历史背景、主题、风格。什么都没有”相比起说他在试图和Bucky对话，Steve更像是在讲述一段充满矛盾的内心独白。但Bucky并没有因此不高兴。

 

“谜。”

 

“围绕着你的一切，你和这幅画，都是个秘密，是未知。而我讨厌不了解自己的工作。”

 

“这就是你套我话的办法？”

 

Steve脸微微红了，他意识到自己有多蠢了。那么多艺术品中的人物，自己不知道自己的身世多了去了，比如Bruce。是什么让他觉得Bucky与众不同？

 

“我得跟你说，这策略可真不怎么样。我建议你不要再跟别人用了。”

 

他们一同笑了起来，笑声充斥了整个展厅，甚至整个博物馆。

Steve保证，哪怕就是此时此刻他死了，他也不会后悔，Bucky的笑声将作为他最后的记忆。

 

“我的工作就是照顾这些画作并保证他们的安全。你能保护一个你不了解的东西吗？”

 

“你这是在和我调情吗？”

 

Steve再一次脸红了。

 

“我得跟你说，这方式可不怎么样。”

 

Bucky句子中的对仗让Steve感到惊讶。有那么一秒，Steve怀疑他是不是被关在画里的诗人。

 

“Je te donne une nuit pour découvrir mon secret （我给你一个晚上，让你来发掘我的秘密）”法国口语对Steve来说太过了，无论是他的感官，他的反应力还是他自己。

 

“Le secret de la peinture, ou votre propre secret?（这幅画的秘密还是你自己的秘密？）”Steve向前倾身，他的鼻子蹭到了Bucky的，然后他笑了。

一个挑衅的微笑，预示着一个挑战，一个通向地狱的入口

 

“Avons-nous un acordd? （我们达成一致了？）”Bucky放低了声音，舔湿了上唇，但全程都没有远离Steve，这是种挑衅。

 

Steve进一步向前探身，把嘴贴在Bucky的嘴角上，咬住了他的下唇。

 

“Traitement scellé （盖章同意）”

 

整个夜晚，Steve沉浸在探索中。他询问每一个在博物馆中他所遇到的，每个从画中走出来的角色，每个雕塑，甚至那些柱子上的浮雕。

 

在黎明的第一缕阳光下，Steve感觉他的身体已经接近崩溃的边缘。他靠坐在Bucky画作对面的墙下，冲他微笑。

 

“你有什么发现吗？”

 

Steve摇摇头，但他的笑容并没有消失。

Bucky皱紧了眉头。

如果他什么都不知道，为什么他看起来这么开心？

 

“你的画边角已经磨损了，看起来有些地方甚至被烧过。颜料也有老旧了，好像他已经在画布上很多年了。但是笔触是如此的精准有力，甚至没有一丝颜色脱离他的位置。看起来就像是故意这么做的。只有大师，比如委拉斯开兹，才能做到。但迪戈没有画过你，他没有。戈雅、塞尚、伦勃朗、达芬奇、莫奈也没有…没有人画过你。

至少，不是名家。”

 

当Steve看到Bucky颤抖时，他的笑容更大了。

 

“你的姿势很僵硬，就好像你应该比你假装的更有生命力。你的背景元素是现代的，但和那些古旧的磨损并不相配。

仿生手臂无疑是现代的并且充满科技感，考虑到唯一能看到未来的只有Julio Verne，而他又不是画家，所以你的作者一定是现代人。

这是另一个不相配的事实。”

 

Bucky稍稍后退了一点，但Steve立刻跟了过去。

 

“你总是待在你的位置，一动不动。就只是把自己的手臂藏起来，好像怕他会伤害到别人，伤害你自己。

你尽力不眨眼，不作出任何会揭露你秘密的人类举动。”

 

Bucky甩了甩头发，不知道怎么才能避免双手发抖。

 

“你手臂上的星星有些花了，就好像作者在完成后想要擦掉它。

当你认为没有人在看时，我能注意到你的呼吸。你的胸部起伏着，就像你正在呼吸一样。你知道的，这在画作里并不常见。

你身上过的一切似乎都比实际更加真实。

_**我感受到的远比实际更加真实。**_ ”

 

Bucky觉得他开始缺氧了。

他被发现了。

只花了一个晚上。

 

“就是这样，因为你是真实的*（原文为法语）”Steve低声说着，声音中带着骄傲。

“Secret découvert.”

（因为你是真实的/秘密被发现了）

 

“James Buchanan Barnes，你是真实的。你画了自己，你把自己锁在了一幅画里。”他语气中的爱慕彻底打败了Bucky，他本以为至少会有那么一点厌恶。

 

他抬脚向后跌跌撞撞的走着，他想逃跑，他想躲回自己的画中。

 

Steve闪电般走了过来，把Bucky困在了自己与墙之间。

Bucky本可以用他的金属手臂打Steve的，那甚至不会伤到自己。但他只觉得自己的身子完全不听支配，他能做的只有紧盯着Steve的一双眼睛。

 

“当我吻你时，我就已经有了些怀疑。我摸着你的感觉和常人无恙，但当我触碰Sam或是Li时，总有股寒意流过我身体。像是在提醒我，他们只是画作。但当我触及你时，却感到一股热流在我身体中涌动，是我这辈子都不曾感受过的。”

 

操他妈的，Bucky就是艺术。

Steve保证，他可以用地狱之火燃烧自己来证明。

 

“我难以形容你给我的感受，甚至在我靠近你前。

这里就有东西吸引着我。

吸引着我走向你。

那种归属感，就好像我内心的某些东西早已知道我们是一样的。

上帝啊，Bucky，告诉我你和我的感受是一样的。”

 

Steve语气中的恳求是如此的明显。那种绝望，那种渴望感受更多的急切。进一步，进一步，再进一步，血肉相融，直至一体。

 

“魔法”这是Bucky唯一的回答。

 

这个答案对于其他人来说可能没有任何意义，但是Steve却已经明白了。

 

“这让我难以忍受。 **那么多** ，我想要 **那么多** ，而我无法告诉你具体是 **什么** 。我渴望你，渴望你的爱抚，渴望你的吻。这是 **万物和虚无的** 混杂。”

 

“ **Steve** ”Bucky用舌尖弹出他的名字，让Steve颤抖。这太过了，太过了，太过不足了。

 

Bucky拂过他的后颈，那力道轻的几乎感觉不到， **几乎** 。

前所未有。

 

“和我走”

“别离开我”

 

他们同时开口，不同的话却是相同的意思。

 

Steve握住Bucky的手，十指交缠。

 

James Buchanan Barnes 是画家。

是诗人。

是艺术。

是 _ **魔法**_ 。

 

笔刷在新的画布上飞舞，起稿，描边，上色。

 

就在这个晚上，Bucky和Steve一起创造了他们的家，搬了进去。

 

“我也有同样的感觉。”当Steve已经忘记自己的恳求时，Bucky回答了他。

 

“我们一起，直到尽头。画布的尽头，直线的尽头。直至直线终结，直至艺术终结。”

 

他们笑着，却全然没意识到，他们已经创造出了迄今为止最复杂的艺术品。最真实的艺术品。

《Jusqu'à la fin de la ligne》匿名作者，时代未知，技法未知，类型未知。

 

这幅画就这么出现在卢浮宫并一直待在了卢浮宫。

虽然看上去博物馆失去了他的保安，但他其实从未消失。

每个晚上，他都同他，同画中的男人一同苏醒过来。

 

Steve和Bucky。

毋庸置疑是艺术家。

 

毋庸置疑，他们是如此真实。


End file.
